deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
DF-Zone
'''DF-Zone '''is the official group of the Deviant Fighters, a conjunction of "make-believe" fighting game ideas done by different authors. Deviant Fighters Bushido Entertainment * God's Game Dark Winter Entertainment * Death Sport * SuperBrawl * Warrior's Fate Draconian Games * Battle Rhythm * BeastKnights * ChronoStrike * Clash of the Creatures * Combat Academy * Dimensional Warlords * Eternal Heroes * Game of Thrones: Trial by Combat * Grim Fantasy * Guardians of the Dark Era * Industrial Champions * Mystery Club * Reign of Violence * SFC (Space Fighting Championship) * Superpowered * Top Strife * Unofficial Fighters * Virtual Defenders * Whacky Brawls Genisu Games * Brutal Fists * Cyber Cataclysm * Elemental Blitz * Epic Blades * G-Dai Trilogy * Worldwide Champions * Xeo Might Ginga Productions * Celestial Blade * Daughters of Athena * Galaxy Clash * Game of Champions * Hyaku Seiken * Mezo Gal * Mythic Island * Superhero's Journey Glorious Sanctuary Studios * God of the Arena * Super Hero Mayhem * Warriors of Time Insanity Interactive * Europe Project * Meters of Deception * Nightmareness * Supernatural Purge Keyvaile * Sphere of the Ancients MGW Productions * Battle of Dreams * Bellum Bestiae * Beleth's Mystery * Bout of the Century * Brawl-A-Song * Coldstorm * Divine Conflict * Drawn to Murder * eXtreme seXy eXplosion * Henry Mason Trilogy * Kotsia Kai Doxa * Ludus Trilogy * Mutant Force * Prison Riot * Recess Fight Club * Rockin' Trilogy * Scare Slaughter * Temporal Gladiators * The Mighty But Few * Ultra Mayhem Wrestling Mystic Games * Child of the Night * Fantasy Fighter * You Oughta Be in Pictures * Zodiac Showdown Moon Requiem Games * Nightmare Paradise * Space Requiem Neo Jota Studios * Rumble Crisis * World Wrestling Titans Stylistic Nored * After School Brawlers * Clashing Heroes * Invictus * Lord of the Underground * Pro Wrestling Historia * Warriors of Armageddon Ultima Games * Hardboiled Stories * Heavy Hitters * Mystical Wars * Rebels of Youth * Shin Tech Union Jack Productions * Hallowteens * Highschool Showdown Others * Akuma no Ikari * All-Out Mythos Civil War * Ballad of Death * Bestial Devastation * Chrono Chaos * Dreadphobia * Elements of War * Fists of Destiny * Fun Time Fighters * Horror Show * Martial Spirits * Rite of Battle * Supreme Wrestling Syndicate * Total Fury Ultimate Deviant Fighters This is a new generation above to Ultimate Deviant Fighters, controlling of three companies between Futuristic Studios, Ultra Productions and Omega Interactive Entertainment, who is made by former Deviant Fighter author, BestodOmega. * 13ST * 1992 Trilogy * A Sacred against Masters * Afro Immortal * Age of Killhell Trilogy * Allergy Treasure * Animal Warp * Animatronic Hunters * Arcadetion * Attributes Unchained * Baredyse of Tone * Before Divines * Beware Monstrosities * Burn of the Carnage * Blood of Heretic * Cinematic Movie * Class of Eternity * Classical Feature * Comics Shattered * Core Ruination * Corruption Period * Cut Globals * Cybernetic Extenders * Darkest Past * Dead of the Americans * Deceptive Brawlers * Dinosaurs Wrath * Doom Modern * Dreadlock Bushido * Emerge all Themes * Endless Fiend * Energy Alliance * Europe Resistance * EX Conquer * Fairy Honor * Fantastic Circus * Few Holographic * Forgetack Over Benders * Frenzy Islanders * George William's Felaktig * Gold Sanctuary * Heartest Beaten * Hell of Mystery * High School Warning * Hyper Color * Imaginary Revelations * Internet the Avatar * Iron Skirmish * Jiolations Stoner * Joint Homecoming * K for Killierac * Kraphics * Kross Defend * Limited Show * Local Killers * Luzzien at Space * Magical Believes * Mechatros * Mesoamerica Underground * MetherDuty * Minuson Living-Peace * Musical Legacy * Mysticallistico * NationMode * Near to the Bronze * Nega Parasite * Neo-HACK * Nightmare Fight * Nostalgia Synonyms * Operation Stars * Original of the Behavior * Overwrath * Panner Predators * Parody Twist * Person Squads * Physpirital * Planet of the Shatters * Qntra * Rampagen Welligal * Real Life Vermin * Reality Bashness * Rebellion Beyond * Return of Nightmare * Resurrection Force * Rise and Fall * Rising Trilogy * Romanian Colliders * S.P.O.R.T. * Secure Maze * Silver Merge * Solo Whirl * Sorrow Nexus * Super Knights * Supertron * Torrent Berserkers * Toss Mental * Toyanity * Travel Rage * True Involution * Tslame Alive * Turbo Type * Tyran-archy * Über Trilogy * Ultimate Generations * Undead Unleashed * Variation Fighter * Vengeful Assault * Virtual Gaming * Virtuste Lovelly * Vydronctiun * Wager of the Dance * War of Synergy * Wasteland Outlaw * Wealthy Madness * Wonderfull Trilogy * World of Obstainment * World War Saga * Xecond Dynasty * Xo the Heaven * Yruster Saga * Zenomic * Zypertroner Remake Games Each authors can make remake games such as Primal Rage, War Gods, Thrill Kill, Time Killers and Mace. Crossover Games The official games within crossovers of each deviant fighters. Characters # Aeramen # Afro Jones # Agna Dresdner # Alec O'Hannagain # Alexandra Stevenson # Aliza Levi # Alricaus # Andrew Tallack # Angel Plateado # Angie Knight # Antonio Federici # Antwan Green # Armadon # Armageddon # Astinome # Aumentea # Aurora Arendalle # Bae Hee Young # Barnaby Lamont # Belial # Big Yokozuna # Black Knight # Blizzard # Brave Snake # Bubba Champion # Bulala Inyoka # Butcher Man # Calixte le Charognard # Catrina Alvarez # Chakal # Chaos # Chiyo Mayumi # Claw X # Cletus Jamison # Cockatrice # Croqos # Danny Rivera # Dark Blade # Deadbullet # Death Heat # Death-Skull # Derek Wade # Devilbane # Detective Thundarr # Diablo # Donovan Reed # Draco the Dragon # Draugr # Eddie Sakamoto # Edmund Gareth # El Comehumanos # El Grande # El Guitarrista # El Kumiho # El Peligro # Elora # Enigma # Eric Duncan # Felicia Meszaros # Franco Domenico # G-Loc # Gaia Wildflower # Garou # Gianni Lupo # Ginny Sung # Grackalor # Han Hyojin # Hei-Jiao # Hertsabil # Hibagon # Hiroshi Masaru # Hong Chang # Howard Newell # Huang Jing # Inazuma # Iron Maiden # Izem Ohakim # Jaeghoma # Jamal Jaxon # Jason Knight # Javier Ortega # Javier Salvador # Jean d'Arc # Jean Samedi # Jengiz # Jenkins # Jennifer Johnson # Jenny Girard # Jezzi # Jimmy Randalf # Johnny Flanagan # Jose Miguel Ruiz # Junior Fuafiva # Jupiter Girl # Juro Takahiro # Kameyo Hinotama # Kamien # Karen Daisy # Kariudo # Kaveh Ahmed # Kenichi Sakamoto # Keon Maximilius # Khirzo # Kimiko Kawata # Kliment Blood # Koby Dominic # Kold Blud # Kotiro # L.A Muerte # La Leona # Ladarius Slicer # Lady Cleo # Lilith # Lilliane Broussard # Magenta # Malik # Malombra # Manolo el Matador # Marco Adhemar # Mask-E-Raid # Mason Kane # Mason Wilson # Mejad # Mia Allyson # Migrandis & Bromes # Mikail Yeltsov # Mike Runner # Mr. Crabbe # Nadia Zidane # Natsuki Oyama # Nercosan # Nessor # Nestor Sevastan # OG Snow # Ogoleithus # Osiris # Plasma Juggernaut # Psiomega # Qinrao # Radior # Reiko Hotaka # Relampago Azul Jr. # Rex Ecutioner # Ricardo El Sucio # Rinzen # Robyn Hode # Ryan Andrews # Ryoko Sakamoto # Ryuho Lee # S.A.R.A. # Salvador Cruz # Samantha Leung # Sanctorum # Sandra Harris # Sauron # Shankara Mahavir # Sharyer # Sheva Laronde # Sid Lucius # Silver Mask # SlashFang # Somchai A-Wut # Stormwolf # Strycuris # Suchin Rama # Sweet Daddy L # Talon # Tashia Kadi # Tong Reiba # Tony Chen # Toratsume # Tyson Floyd # Ugaidi # Venumian # Vertigo # Vetala # Victor Nave # Violet Shadow # Vindicta # Vlad Dracul # Volk Adamovich # Wallace # Xipil # Xordok # Yeo Hyueng-Sang # Yetmah # Ze # Zvarranik Games Logos Each authors making logos within Photoshop. By genius-spirit Category:Groups Category:Official groups